


Tournament

by AutisticKogayne



Series: Adrinath August 2k17 [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinath August, Fallout 3 Spoilers, M/M, mild swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 04:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11729583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticKogayne/pseuds/AutisticKogayne
Summary: AdriNath August Day 6 - RivalsAdrien discovers that Nathaniel is better than him atevery. single. gamethey try to play together. This of course leads to try to prove himself once and for all, with his very own copy of The Ultimate Chat Noir Trivia Game. Things do not go as planned.





	Tournament

Adrien yelled in frustration, launching the controller he held across the room as he turned to glare at the boy beside him.

“This doesn’t make any sense,” He glared, eyes narrowing further at the slight upward tilt on the other boy’s lips. “Mecha Strike 3, Mario Kart, Guitar Hero, Just Dance, _and_ Pokemon! How are you better than me at literally _every_ game we play?”

Nathaniel set his controller down with a shrug, glancing over at where Adrien’s controller had landed, in one piece thankfully.

“Is there a single game you’re _not_ perfect at?” Adrien yelled, arms spread wide in disbelief as the TV continued to flash ‘Player 2 Wins’.

"Well, I only got 99% of the notes on ‘Through the Fire and Flames’ on expert so Guitar Hero 3 I guess."

Adrien paused, brain short circuiting as he tried to understand if he really had just heard what he thought he had.

“Nathaniel Liberty Prime Kurtzberg, are you kidding me?” Adrien yelled, hands thrown in the air as Nathaniel raised an eyebrow at him.

“That’s not even close to my middle name,” Nathaniel said, before his eyes narrowed and turned fully to the blond, who was now pacing in front of the TV. “And did you _really_ just use the name of the Brotherhood of Steel’s giant robot as a substitute for my middle name? Because really, that guy was next to useless besides disabling the Enclave’s shields.”

“That’s not the point here Nath!” Adrien glared, watching as the boy nonchalantly leaned back against the couch, “And you leave Liberty Prime alone. Without him, Project Purity would’ve been a complete loss, and your father would have died in vain.”

Nathaniel rolled his eyes, reaching forwards to grab one of the croissants off of the plate on the coffee table.

“Honestly, New Vegas was better,” Nathaniel spoke, ignoring the way Adrien’s glare hardened, “but I don’t think this is really where you were wanting the conversation to go.”

Adrien seemed to think for a moment before his eyes were drawn to the flashing TV screen and he remembered.

“How are you so good at all these games? It seriously makes zero sense. I’m the one who’s lived in my room with the games for fifteen years, I should be able to wipe the floor with you.”

Nathaniel smirked, leaning to one side as his eyes lit up with what appeared to be sadistic glee, the sight making Adrien just a _little_ nervous.

“What’s wrong?” He asked, smirk widening. “ _Jealous?_ ”

Adrien sputtered, hands raised to defend himself as Nathaniel simply watched on, enjoying the sight of his poised model boyfriend tripping all over himself.

“No! No, of course not!” He yelled, hands now on his hips as he leaned forward, “It just doesn’t make any sense! How are you so good at this, and why didn’t you try out for the Mecha Strike 3 Tournament.”

Nathaniel seemed to consider the question for a moment before shrugging, grabbing another croissant as he did so.

“I would say I play a lot at home, but I really don’t. Guess I’m just a natural born expert,” He grinned, watching as Adrien’s seemed to flush with anger.

“Oh yeah?” Adrien smirked, jogging over and up the spiral staircase up to the second level, grabbing something off of one of the higher shelves, and running back down with it behind his back. “I bet even with your _natural born expert_ powers, I bet there’s no way you could beat me at this, _especially_ since this is the pre-release version, so there’s _no_ way you could have played this before.”

Nathaniel raised an eyebrow, smirking when Adrien whipped the DVD out.

“Really? _The Ultimate Chat Noir Trivia Game_? Alright blondie, you’re on.”

* * *

“Alright, how many holes are in the end of Chat Noir’s Tail?” Adrien asked, brow furrowing as he tried to think back and see if he’d ever counted.

Nathaniel hit the buzzer before he could think further, startling him out of his thoughts as the redhead smirked. 

“Really? It’s seven, obviously.”

“There’s no way you know that,” Adrien glared, watching as Nathaniel clicked ‘7’ as the answer and got points for the correct answer, “Alright Nath, what the hell. How did you know that?”

"Well, I know how to count so it wasn't that hard to figure out from there."

Adrien’s glare hardened before he turned back to the screen, now even more determined to win.

“I refuse to believe that that was anything more than a lucky guess.”

“Alright, I guess we’ll see on the next question won’t we?”

“I guess we will,” Adrien hissed, turning back to the screen and clicking the button to bring up the next question. “Is Chat Noir’s sclera lighter or darker than his pupils?”

Adrien paused, frustrated when he realized he had never actually looked in a mirror to check exactly how much his appearance changed.

“Lighter. The sclera is like a more lime green color.” Nathaniel answered without a second of hesitation, getting another point for picking correctly.

“Best two out of three.” Adrien defended, sure that soon, _he_ would be the one winning.

“Alright, but when I get this next one right, you’re going to have to admit that I’m the better gamer out of the two of us.”

Adrien scoffed, pulling up the next question without turning to the screen, leaving Nathaniel to read it out loud.

“Does Chat Noir’s tail loop _over_ or _under_ the piece at his waist?”

Adrien paused, turning to the TV and rereading the question to make sure it had actually been asked and he wasn’t just hearing things.

“Are you fucking kidding me.” He said, turning to glare at the wide grin that had overtaken Nathaniel’s features. “You know the answer, don’t you?”

“Of course I do. Ready to admit defeat?”

“No way in hell. I refuse to believe anyone knows that answer until proven otherwise.”

Nathaniel just smirked, turning back to the TV and clicking ‘over’, again receiving the points for a correct answer.

“I give up!” Adrien yelled, tossing his controller aside so he could cross his arms over his chest, lip stuck out in a pout. “You’re some kind of supernatural video game wizard and you cheat at everything. I am never playing another video game with you ever again.”

Nathaniel chuckled, setting his controller aside so he could scoot forward into his boyfriend’s lap, setting his head on the blond’s shoulder and grinning when the boy moved his arms to wrap around him.

“It’s okay, I won’t tell anyone you lost. _Every. Single. Game._ ”

Adrien paused, shifting his head so he could look down at the grinning redhead.

“That seems a bit like blackmail material Nathaniel Kurtzberg.”

“Who knows? Maybe it is,” Nathaniel shrugged, closing his eyes as he tilted his head to leave a quick kiss against Adrien’s neck. “But for now, I just want to cuddle. I’ll blackmail you to take me on a super fancy date another time.”

Adrien simply laughed, shifting so they could both be more comfortable, one hand brushing through Nathaniel’s hair as the other rested against the small of his back. Once they were both settled, they drifted off, neither bothering to turn off the TV that continued to flash the proof of Nathaniel’s victory.

**Author's Note:**

> Huzzah! Slightly more proud of this one, so I hope it makes up for yesterday! Rating jump just because of the slight swearing, but better safe than sorry! Tomorrow is domestic, and I've got a really cute idea in mind that I hope you guys are excited for.


End file.
